


Home

by pushingclovers



Category: Dayshift At Freddy's, Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, I have no idea what to tag here lol, M/M, Multi, OT3, Post-DSaF 3 Good ending, don't @ me it's cute, once again Dave and Jack are clingy as fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27530530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushingclovers/pseuds/pushingclovers
Summary: i don't have a good summary this is just a happyish afterlife oneshot for once with DaveSport + Steven
Relationships: Dave Miller (Dayshift at Freddy's)/Steven (Dayshift at Freddy's), Jack Kennedy/Dave Miller (Dayshift at Freddy's), Jack Kennedy/Dave Miller/Steven (Dayshift at Freddy's), Jack Kennedy/Steven (Dayshift at Freddy's)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> This ship was the result of one person in the DSaF Juice server shipping Dave/Steven in the past, another shipping Jack/Steven, then my dumbass saying "they all have two hands". And now here we are.
> 
> ALSO THIS WAS EXTREMELY RUSHED BECAUSE OF BRAINROT I'M SORRY

Steven knew the second Dave came through to the other side, tears staining his cheeks as he clutched a red collar to his chest, Jack at his side with an uncharacteristically pensive grimace, that something had happened. He’d immediately rushed forward to comfort his former-employee-turned-boyfriend, dial bending into something akin to a furrowed brow as he looked up at Jack curiously. The orange man offered nothing but a sigh, hesitating before stepping towards Peter and Dee without a second glance.

It wasn’t until Dave had calmed down enough to speak that he knew what happened. The Jack that came through wasn’t the Jack that they were used to, the Jack that gave them the purest smiles and laughed whenever they got clingy, the Jack that worked with Dave to fluster him to hell and back any chance they could, the Jack that told them he loved them as if they would forget it if he didn’t remind them every hour or so. This Jack was the only part that could move on with them, his soul. The entity they’d known as Blackjack. The Jack that had split off before even meeting either of them.

Naturally, things had been tense between the three of them since. They couldn’t just act as if this was their Jack, and there was a mutual understanding that they wouldn’t. This Jack had to adjust to being…well, Jack again. So Steven and Dave kept their distance and clung to each other instead, both of them silently wishing that they could get their orange baby back soon enough. Frankly, though, Steven doubted that. Blackjack’s reactions towards Dave, even Jack himself, back in the Flipside were pretty definite in the fact that he despised them and their actions. They never talked about it, after the fact.

Steven would be lying if he said he was fine with it, but what could he do? All he could do was just be patient and hope, which he did for months after everything. Which led them to now.

Steven twitched out of his sleep at the feeling of something tapping his shoulder, groggily taking account of his surroundings. It was pitch black in Dave’s room still, the early morning light hours away from creeping up. Dave himself had his face nuzzled against his receiver, arms wrapped tightly around his torso to keep him in place. Steven sighed gently, assuming that Dave was just twitching in his sleep again and attempted to drift into unconsciousness again, rubbing the fabric of Dave’s shirt between his fingers absently.

Until he was tapped again.

He ignored it, hoping that maybe it was just a muscle spasm or something so that he could actually sleep again, but the taps kept coming intermittently, then quicker. He was about to just tell whatever it was to quit it, but before he could he was interrupted by a soft voice, almost a whisper. “Steven.”

“Jack,” Steven mumbled in response, carefully shifting in Dave’s arms to turn around and look at the orange man, ignoring the stuttering of his heart at the sight of him. He knelt beside the bed, fingers twisting together in his lap, staring at him with the most puppy-like eyes he’d ever seen him with (he supposed that made sense, considering the form he took). He looked…nervous. Scared, even. “What…time is it? Why’d you wake me up…”

“Early. And I’ve been…thinking.” He averted his eyes, frowning to himself. “About us. The three of us.”

“There’s an us now?” he replied without much thought, then winced as Jack’s hands clenched. “I didn’t mean that, I-“

“I know, Steven. Don’t worry about it.”

The room was silent again for a long moment, with Jack fidgeting on the floor and Steven simply staring at the wall behind him, half of him wanting to pass out again and the other half wanting to just pull Jack into bed with them and then pass out. He didn’t give in to either side though, instead interrupting the silence by clearing his throat. “What were you thinking?”

“…I know I don’t have the experience that my body had with you two. I was…watching, though. He was always so happy with the both of you.” He met his gaze again, the nervousness in his eyes shifting to determination. “I don’t know what I’m doing, and I know that, but I want to try to have that too.”

Steven’s dial clicked as he tried to comprehend exactly what he was being told. “You…you need to tell me exactly what you want here…”

“I want to be with you. Or at least…try. And it’s okay if you say no, I won’t blame you,” he trailed off, hesitantly breaking ‘eye’ contact again.

Steven simply stared at him, letting the proposal sink in as the man before him shifted restlessly. Just as Jack sighed and moved to get up, mumbling an apology, he cleared his throat, shifting so that he and Dave were at the center of the bed before lifting up the blankets. “C’mere, then.”

Jack blinked owlishly at him before climbing into the spot he’d been invited to, almost instinctively curling against Steven and tucking his head against his shoulder, shifting to get comfortable as the blankets were draped over the three of them once again. Steven pressed the front of his receiver against his forehead in a sort of kiss, a hand coming up to gently rub his back. For the first time in a long while, Jack felt…nice. This was nice.

He pressed close to Steven and draped an arm over the both of them, drifting to sleep with a soft purr rising from the burning warmth in his chest. At last, he felt like he was truly home again.


End file.
